Tales of Blood and Love
by Guardian-Of-Quiet-Waters
Summary: Kuroko Tetsuya, the sixth prince of the Teiko Empire was still very young when he fled everything he knew in search of a way to save his brothers. Kagami Taiga, a foreigner from the west comes in search of his adopted brother but somehow finds himself in the mysterious Kingdom of Serin. Will the love that the two find save them, or break them? AU Kuroko x Kagami
1. Welcome to Serin

Chapter 1-

"Oh this is such a shame! You're hair so beautiful…" A tall girl with long, bright pink hair sighed in disappointment, her pretty face aluminized only by a single flickering candle as she brushed a pale boy's very long light blue hair in the otherwise darkened room.

"It is necessary, Momoi-san… If I don't cut it I will be spotted right away, only Priests and Priestess have such long hair. When I cut it I will no longer by the Teiko Empires sixth prince and high priest but Kuroko Tetsuya, a simple traveling healer. The blue-haired boy responded flatly. The pink-haired girl, Momoi, said nothing but frowned sadly, picked up a pair of silver scissors and proceeded to cut the beautiful pale blue hair masculinely short.

"Well I defiantly can't say this isn't a good look for my Prin-I mean Tetsu-kun. You look very handsome." She said with a small giggle as she admired her work.

A loud banging on a distant doorway caused both the boy and girl to jump with a start at the sudden noise. The pink-haired girl now wore expression of pure terror. "They are coming! We have to go now Tetsu-kun!" She is panicked whisper and lifted the candle hastily to lead the way down dark, and at least for the moment, silent hall, glancing behind them every few seconded to be sure they were not being pursued. She only stopped when they were in front of a large, rather lavishly embroidered tapestry and looked all around one last time to be safe and lifted the tapestry to reveal a small door

"Be careful Tetsu-kun!" Momoi whispered as she opened the secret door that revealed a long dark faintly lit stairway that would take her Prince and one of her best friends deep into the western forest.

"I will Momoi-san, thank you for everything and goodbye till we meet again." He said with a gentle smile and hefted a bag across his shoulders, donned a simple brown cloak and walked fearlessly into the dark night.

"May the Gods bless your steps and allow you a safe and successful return my prince." She whispered as she watch him fade from her sight.

-x- roughly one year later-

Kagami Taiga have never really been of the very adventurous sort. But when his adopted brother Himuro Tatsuya suddenly vanished into the lands to the East he felt it was necessary that he follow the older boy and hopefully get him to come home. But that was easier said then done he soon found. He had somehow managed to scrape together enough money for passage on a merchant ship headed for the Eastern lands and food to last him for few months if he rationed it properly. The ship trip had been horrible for him since this was his first time at sea and he was sick almost the whole time then when he did finally reach land he realized that he had absolutely no food left upon arriving at the port of Kajio. The whole place was beautiful. They had clean streets, plenty of merchants and sailors and many other signs of prosperity but Kagami had been very confused when all of the locals seemed to be wary, almost fearful in the middle of the day. What was causing the people so much caution when the simple port looked as prosperous and well off as some of the wealthiest parts of his home country? When he tried to get a explanation all he got was either angry response to mind his own business or a look of sheer panic and slammed door. He had almost given up on finding out what was the cause for the fear when he suddenly grabbed and pulled into a tight alleyway. Kagami moved to try and grab his sword but a strong hand latched onto his wrist stopping him mid grab. He then decided that screaming was the way to go but the figure that had pulled him aside quickly placed his other hand over his mouth.

"Please don't scream! if you really want to find out what has the locals in so much fear please be quiet!" The figure hissed imploringly. Kagami then ceased his struggling. "You promise not to scream?" Kagami nodded a silent yes and the figure released him. The ally was dark and the person had a the cowl of his cloak pulled up as well so it was nearly impossible to make out the strange person let alone see what they looked like.

"You can't just go assaulting a guy and say something like that! What is up with this place!" He demanded as quietly as he could, which was not all that quiet, but the stranger just sighed.

"I'm sorry for the roughness but it is too dangerous to talk freely on the streets. You asking questions is drawing unwanted attention, the Teiko Empire is not very fond of nosy foreigners."

"And by Teiko Empire you mean…" Kagami felt his jaw dropped in shock. He had heard of the Teiko Empire, it was impossible not to. The rumors of a tyrannical emperor who hated magic so much that he was willing to enslave five of his six his sons who possessed magical abilities and murder the youngest when he was found too weak to be of use had reached almost everywhere in the world. And this port city of Kaijo was part of the same Empire?

"Yes Kajio is one of the largest and most powerful port cities in the Teiko Empire. A Empire that is well known for it to rule of fear and its enslavement of those with magical abilities. Please tell me that you don't have magic…"

"I do." Was his short response.

"Well shit buddy, you sure came to the wrong place. I recommended that you head back the country your from as fast as you can."

"i can't do that! I have to find Tatsuya!"

"You weren't listening were you! You will be turned over to the government if anyone finds out and then enslaved and that's only if you go quietly, if you resist they'll kill you!"

"I would like to see them try!" Kagami growled dangerously, his hand unconsciously moving towards his sword at his waist.

"Fine, have it your way." The stranger conceded with a shrug and a sigh. "But since I'm such a nice guy I'll give you a little help so that you don't end up dead." He added with a almost playful tone, obviously not being as serious this time. "Here." The stranger then handed Kagami a fold slip of paper which he promptly unfolded and when he squinted in the dark he could make out lines and landmarks. It was hand drawn map.

"That will help you avoid the main streets and take you to the Kingdom of Serin. It's a safe haven for all who appose the Emperor's rule or want to avoid death or enslavement for being able to do magic. You will be safe there."

"Serin huh? How will I know I'm in the the right place?"

"Oh you'll know" the stranger said with a laugh. "But if anyone gives you any trouble just say that Fox sent you!" And without a sound the stranger, Fox, vanished into the deeper darkness of the alleyway leaving Kagami with nothing but a slip of paper a promise of safety in some unknown place call Serin.

-x-

"Argh! That Fox character was full of it I just know it!" Kagami growled as he attempted to follow the rather crudely done map that the stranger Fox and given him. He was wandering down some half done back road that cut through a dense forest and it certainly didn't help that Kagami was starving he hadn't eaten in three days and had been trekking down half beaten paths and trails that whole time but the idea of there being a Resistance group against the tyranny of the great Teiko Empire had snagged his curiously hence his current situation.

"Ugh, so hungry…" He groaned as he trudged through the rough terrain. He was about to give up completely on ever finding Serin when he happened to spot a group of large men surrounding a lone figure. "Not really my place.." He muttered to himself and moved to go around them but then he saw one of the large man draw a sword he knew he couldn't just ignore it. "Oi! A little one-sided don't you think!" He shouted approaching the group angrily. If it was one thing Kagami just couldn't stand for it was people who picked on those who were weaker then them. Before he had met Tatsuya he had been one of the weak himself.

"Mind you're own business! Leave now if you know what's good for you!" The man who had drawn the sword previously threatened with a sneer, waving the sword around as if it said everything. All it told Kagami was that the man didn't know how to use it.

"Actually I think you should be the ones to leave." He replied with a growled, moving his hand towards his own sword at his hip.

"Oh will you look at this boys! We have a Hero here! Shall we teach him a lesson in real life?" The man with the sword jeered shamelessly, his lackeys all laughing right on cue.

"Pardon me, but violence is bad." A clear, practically monotone, voice chimed in unexpectedly making them all jump. They all turned to look at the owner of the voice and Kagami realized it was the person the group had been surrounding previously. The person had skin almost as pale as fresh snow and their hair and eyes were the same pale blue of the sky on a clear day. Kagami could only just make out that the person was boy, even with his hair masculinely short the boy was beautiful. He was holding a wide basket filled with what looked to be plants and flowers of all kinds, medicinal plants if he was right, with both of his hands and wore no jewelry besides a single teardrop earring that was the blue-green color of the ocean.

"Right, I almost forgot you were here you little pest." The jerk with the sword said angrily and turned to swing his blade at the the pale stranger.

"Oi!" Kagami found himself exclaiming, pulling the the pale stranger behind him before drawing his own sword in a single smooth movement, blocking the other blade from making contact with its intended target. "You've got some nerve attacking a unarmed person!"

"Get out of our way Hero!"

"You first!" Kagami snarled, brandishing his blade is the fading daylight. "I know how to use my sword, unlike you." For a moment the group seemed to hesitate, realized there was a good chance that they were outclassed by this new arrival. Apparently the leader of the group thought that the chance was minimal and charged as a Kagami with a loud war cry and sword held high over his head. Kagami rolled his eyes at the blatantly stupid attack as he reversed his grip on his blade putting the round pommel forward and swiftly rammed it into the attacking leader's gut before the raised sword could fall. There was a whooshing sound as the teen had the breath knocked out of him sharply.

"I warned you, now take your friend and scram!" Kagami growled angrily and handed off the now stunned fool over to his companions. They took their leader and left as quickly as they could. But as soon as they were gone Kagami fell flat on the ground with groan.

"Gods! Now I'm even more hungry…" He moaned, his stomach growling loudly as if to prove his point.

"Thank for you're assistance."

"Gah!" Kagami gasped in surprise as the pale boy that he had almost forgotten was still there spoke suddenly and entered his line of sight.

"If you can walk we are not far from the Boundary." The pale boy informed him in monotone. "I am sure we can get you some food once we reach the Capital."

"Capital? Capital of what? And what do you mean by Boundary?" Kagami asked in puzzled confusion.

"The Capital of the Kingdom of Serin." He told him with a calm expression. "And the Boundary is barrier made up of several very old protective runes that protect the Kingdom of Serin from unwanted guests and the Teiko Empire."

"Well that's great! I was trying to find Serin anyway…"

"I know."

"Eh?! How?!" The pale boy said nothing at first, simply handing him back the hand drawn map to Serin that the stranger called Fox had given him in way of explanation.

"Please don't loose that. It would be very bad if it fell into the wrong hands, even as poorly drawn as it is."

"Um sure… But really who are you anyway?" Kagami ventured to ask with only a slight hesitation.

"I am Kuroko Tetsuya, the head healer for the Kingdom of Serin." The pale teen answered smoothly. "May I know your name?'

"I'm Kagami Taiga, just a swordsman from west looking for his brother." He answered with a grin.

"Nice to meet you then Kagami Taiga." He said with a polite bow and a small smile that for some reason warmed Kagami straight from his head to his toes. "It is my pleasure to the first to welcome you to the Kingdom of Serin."

 **A/N- This story is currently on a trial basis, if you would like me to pursue it further then leave a review. If I get less then 10 reviews by Labor day (September 5th, 2016) then I will delete this story. If I get over 20 by that same date then I promise that I will continue this story to it's very end, how ever long it might take me. :)**


	2. Quid Pro Quo

"So why were those guys harassing you anyway?" Kagmai asked as he huffed after the small but beautiful boy, Kuroko Tetsuya, across country.

"They mistook me for a lady and were unhappy when I informed that I was not." Kagami fell silent. Part of him thought the idea that this boy was mistaken for a woman humorous while another part of him felt angry for the men for being so rude as to the think that the boy was a woman, no matter how delicate and good-looking he was. Good-looking? Where had that come from?

"We have reached the Boundary." Kuroko suddenly announced, coming to a dead stop in seemingly nowhere.

"How do you know that? This place looks the same as all the other places we passed earlier." And indeed it did. They had not left the forest and, at least to Kagami, these trees looked the same as the trees they had passed just a minute or two ago.

"After making a trip several times you tend to remember the way." It really was hard for Kagami to tell if Kuroko was just being sarcastic or serious. "I trust you have at least some magic?"

"Yeah, why?" He answered with a confused expression.

"The Kingdom of Serin is a refuge for those with magic fleeing the Empire due to possessing magic and are thereby very wary of those without magic. You having magic will make your arrival go much smoother." He paused for a moment.

"Don't let go of my hand." Kuroko stated firmly in such a way that demanded to be obeyed. Without waiting for Kagami to respond Kuroko grabbed his wrist in a iron grip and began to run forward.

"Hey! What are you-" He began but as they passed between two large trees Kagami felt what he could only describe as what it must feel like to be burned alive in a oven.

"Gah! What the heck was that?!" He exclaimed in surprise and opened his eyes that he hadn't realized he had closed when the burning pain ceased.

"I apologize, every person has a different reaction to passing the Boundary the first time. It won't happen to you again." Kuroko said genteel nod as Kagami gapped at the sight that met his eyes.

What should have just been more forest was now a wide valley of fairly modest homes all built before a high cliffside that had a large building, a castle, carved from its face.

"This is Serin?" He asked in a stunned whisper. The pale boy gave him that wonderful smile again.

"Yes, the Capital, also called Ravens Perch. It is beautiful isn't it?" And it was. The whole cliff was made of a strangely beautiful, smooth stone as black as a raven's feathers and by default the castle that was carved from it. The homes below were also made from the same black stone.

"You will have to go to the castle first if you wish to ask for sanctuary in Serin." Kuroko told him looking pointedly to the cliffside castle.

"Okay, that's fine by me." Kagami replied with a casual shrug. A king would probably be more likely to know if anyone of Tatsuya's description was here or had at least passed through their Kingdom.

"I can show the way if you like."

"Really?" Kagami said a little taken off guard by the offer from the pale blue-haired boy. The boy just nodded, re-adjusted his grip on his basket of plants and began to lead the way down into the Serin Capital.

As they passed through the city streets Kagami began to feel like he was being watched, watched intently, and he didn't know where to be angry or suspicious because of it.

"Don't worry Kagami-kun, once you have lived here for a while people will begin to trust you. Right now you are just a new face and they do not know what to make of you just yet." Kuroko told him as if he realized what Kagami had been thinking. He just nodded even though he wasn't sure if he believed Kuroko entirely. Call him skeptical but nothing about this place seemed normal by any standards to him. Finally, after what seemed like forever they reached the elegant double doors that made up the main entrance to the large black castle.

"This is where I leave you Kagami-kun, may the gods favor you." Kuroko said suddenly, and when Kagami turned to ask him what he meant he found that the boy was nowhere to be seen.

-x-

As soon Kuroko had vanished Kagamai had knocked on the doors only to have the person who opened them become panicked and call the guards who proceeded to interrogate him as to how he had gotten past the Boundary and so on. Apparently the castle guards were not the trusting sort but as soon as he had shown them the map that the strange character Fox had drawn for him and told them that a boy named Kuroko Tetsuya had showed him the way into Serin they apologized immediately and had happily welcomed him to the Serin. And that was how Kagami found himself now being escorted to the castle's throne room and entered it still wearing his very dirty traveling clothes to meet the king of Serin.

"So Kuroko-kun brought us a new recruit? That's rare…."

"Very true, but he appears to be speaking the truth."

Correction, there was no King of Serin, there was, however, a Queen of Serin Kagami realized when he entered. For seated on the simple wooden throne was a petite girl with chocolate brown hair cut short like a boy's, dressed in an ankle-length blue dress with a light green hemming. The gold circlet nestled in her hair marked her as the ruler of Serin.

Next to the throne were two young men, only a year older then himself if he had to guess. The one who had answered the queen's question had sharp silver-grey eyes and smooth black hair. An advisor? Kagami wondered silently to himself. The other had more spiky black hair with matching dark eyes and wore glasses. He was dressed more casually than the Queen and the other young man but wore two blades at his hip and wore thick leather gauntlets. He was undoubtedly a warrior or soldier of high station.

"Welcome to Serin Kagami Taiga. I hear that you protected my head healer from some unsavory people, you have my thanks. The reckless fool is always getting to trouble." The Queen said with a smile as Kagami kneeled before her. "I also heard that you are looking for someone."

"You heard correctly your Highness, I am looking for my adopted older brother Himuro Tatsuya. He has fair skin, straight hair as black as coal and has great skill with the blade. I would be most grateful if you would tell me if anyone by that description has passed through your kingdom." The words spilled from his lips so fast that they also overlapped themselves.

"I am sorry Kagami, I am afraid I have not heard of such a person entering my kingdom." She told him and Kagami wanted to curse in frustration. Where on earth was his brother? But the young queen was not finished speaking. "But while I have not seen or heard of such a person I would be most willing to offer my assistance in helping you find him if you would be will to do something for me in exchange." Kagami's head jerked upwards in surprise at her words.

"What might this 'something' be your Highness?" He dared to ask.

"Riko-sama will do fine Kagami. 'Your Highness' is so stuffy." She told with a dismissive wave and small laugh. "All I ask is that you become Kuroko-kun's friend."

"What?" Kagami could only blink stupidly at her answer, not sure if he had heard her correctly.

"Well your official title would be 'Personal Guard of the Head Healer' but please try to befriend Kuroko-kun while you are in his company. Now, you should know that Kuroko-kun can protect himself but he tends to be a danger magnet so assigning him a personal guard is not a surprising thing. I have been considering it for quite awhile but just haven't found the right person, until today that is."

"Why me your majest- I mean Riko-sama?! I have only just met him! And briefly at that!"

"Well, he has never ever made the effort of showing a new arrival right to the castle gates before and the fact that he chose to talk to you even though you only just met says a lot. Kuroko-kun is about as likely to talk to strangers as a bear is going to like being poked." She said with a short laugh. "So do you accept my offer Kagami Taiga?"

"Sounds fine by me." Kagami said with a shrug. "When do I start?"

"How about right now? Kuroko likes to live closer to the border but he should be in the Healing Ward, which is also his office, right about now." Queen Riko told him with a polite smile. "Why don't you go pay him a visit? Koganei can show you the way." She gave a mischievous grin to the two boy's beside her as she eyed the large double doors that made up the entrance to the throne room, they just rolled their eyes. The royal lady pulled in a large breath and let it go in terrifyingly loud bellow. "FURIHATA-KUN!" A small squawk of surprise came from the other side of the door and in ran a wiry, brown-haired teen dressed in healer robes who bowed deeply before his Queen.

"Yes, Riko-sama? What can I do for you?" The teen, Furihata, asked raising his head slightly to look up at young queen.

"Would you please show Kagami-kun to the Healing Ward, he has just accepted the position of personal guard to Kuroko-kun." Furihata's jaw proceeded to hit the floor.

"He did?" He turned to look over at Kagami with an almost pitying expression. "Is he sure? I mean none of the oth-"

"Yes. He is Furihata. Now please show him the way." Riko cut in with a silencing glare.

"Of course Riko-sama. Please follow me Kagami-kun." Furihata said with a wave and led the now very puzzled Swordsman out of the throne room.

-x-

"That was mean of you Riko-sama. Every person that has been assigned to that position had been forced away by Kuroko-kun. I mean he does it politely and not cruelly but makes himself completely unapproachable and refuses to let anyone help him. I say that the brat won't even last a day no matter how found Kuroko-kun is of him." The warrior of the three said with a sigh and a shake of his head.

"I don't think so Hyuuga-kun, something is different about him. He might just be the one." The silver-eyed advisor said cryptically.

"The one what Izuki?"

"The one to free Kuroko-kun."

"Did you happen to 'see' something?"

"A little, but it's not very clear. You know my foresight ability is rather fickle."

"Well, I suppose we will just have to wait and see what happens then." Riko added with a thoughtful expression, rested her chin lightly on her interlaced fingers. "You know what they say, 'only time will tell'."

 **A/N- well guys (and girls) I only got 9 reviews for the frst chapter of this story but over ten favorites and follows. I still like this story so I have decided to keep on with it and seen what happens. Be warned I probably won't be updating this story on a regular basis but I will update it when I can. But I hope you all like this new chapter and will consider sticking around for the next one. Thanks for reading and please leave a review before you go :)**


	3. Tempting Misfortune

"KUROKO!" The voice echoed in the air, shaking the Serin castle at it's foundations but most just rolled there eyes and continued about their business as usual. Such a occurrence had long since become a common thing. Silence and serenity had left the Serin kingdom ever since the day Kagami Taiga had taken the position of the 'Personal Guard of the Head Healer' and was somehow managing to hold it, much to many people's surprise.

"What did he do this time Kagami-kun?" Furihata asked with small chuckle as he happened to pass by the said warrior who was raging in frustration in the middle of one of the castle corridors.

Not long after Kagami had first met the friendly teen they had become good friends. With Furihata being an apprentice healer under Kuroko and Kagami now being the teal haired boy's personal guard it was inevitable that they would become either sworn enemies or good friends. Thankfully in was the latter.

"Just the usual." Kagami groused irritably. "That jerk didn't want me to go with him to one of the neighboring cities so used his misdirection, which by the way I'm still not convinced isn't magic, to ditch me again! He does this Every. Damn. Time! I'm starting to think that he really does this jsut to spite me!"

"Well he doesn't Kagami-kun." Kagami snorted in disbelief at that. "It's true." Furihata chided him. "You know, if Kuroko-sensei really hated you he would have told you so, very bluntly. And you might have gotten punched, probably more then once… But to be honest, Kuroko-sensei is terrible at holding a grudge, let alone being spiteful, he just not that kind of a person." The red-haired swordsman still looked skeptical but still said nothing in response.

Seeing that he wasn't going to be getting more out of him the brown-haired teen proceeded to hand Kagami a scrap of paper with an address scratched down in it. Kagami read it and blushed heavily when he realized what was located at the written address. "That is probably where he went and even isn't there the ladies there probably will know where he is anyway if you really want to track him down."

"Isn't this…"

"You are correct. But Kuroko-kun only goes there strictly for business, the ladies there give him all the daily dirt on what is going on in the Teiko Empire. Kuroko-sensei is always a perfect gentleman, they even call him their 'Pale Prince' whenever he comes by."

"But- It's- I mean- Argh! Never mind! I'm leaving to go find that jerk!" He snapped with a face now as red as a his own hair in embarrassment as he turned and stormed down the castle hallway. Once he was out of the castle he saddled himself a horse and began the ride towards the port city of Kaijo trying desperately to ignore the cold, bitter feeling in his chest. Why should it matter to him if Kuroko Tetsuya went to a brothel? Why should he feel cheated somehow? It wasn't like Kuroko was his or anything… _But why do i wish he was?_

-x-

Mile or so before Kagami reached the main road that lead into Kaijo he left his horse tied to a tree as he walked the rest on foot and pulled the hood of his cloak over his head. It was always for the best that one remain as inconspicuous as possible when going anywhere in the Teiko Empire.

As traveled further into the city he couldn't help but look around and felt a bit nostalgic, had it really been only a month since he had arrived in this very port city with nothing to his name other then the cloths on his back and his treasured blade? He could still remember quite clearly the first time he had informed Kuroko Tetsuya that he was going to be taking the position as his personal guard… The withering glare from the healer who usually was so monotone and who then from after tried in every way possible to get Kagami to resign without saying so outright and how it had only made him more determined to stay. He could have sworn though that Kuroko had begun to accept him after the first two weeks but the last few days the healer had begun to ditch him again whenever he left to make journeys into nearby cities and villages of the Teiko Empire. And with that thought he was brought back to his current situation. With a tired sigh he spotted the building that Furihata had said Kuroko would more then likely be. The building was rather grand, and clean in appearance for a brothel he noted as he read the name of the establishment, The Silver Garden. Without a moments hesitation he bust into the building bringing a shriek of surprise from the poor girl who had been seated at a small oak desk the the reception area he had just intruded into. He slammed the door behind him.

"Excuse me sir, I'm afraid we are closed today. Do you wish to to make appointment at a later date?" She questioned politely, in an attempt to recover her lost dignity. But while her voice was strong she looked nervous under Kagami's cold glare.

"No I don't." He snapped mercilessly at the girl. "I am here for one of your regulars. I think you call him your 'Pale Prince' around here?" At that the girl straightened up sharply, suddenly meeting Kagami's glare without a trace of fear.

"Oh is that so? But as I said before I am afraid we are closed today. If you wish leave a message I will need a name. We value our customer's privacy highly." The minute he had mentioned Kuroko's pet name she had suddenly gotten defensive. Kuroko was defiantly here.

"I am a friend of his from out of town." He said bit out, he didn't like the idea of his name being known since the last time he had been in this city he had nearly gotten some unwanted attention.

"A name if you please." She demanded frostily. Any nervousness or fear she might have once had was gone, she wasn't going to budge even an inch. It looked like he would just have to risk it if he wanted to find Kuroko.

"Fine. Kagami Taiga." He hissed in a low voice. Faster then you could say 'Teiko' the girl's expression went from stone cold to cheerily bright.

"Oh thank goodness! You had a sword on you and came in here so rudely I thought for sure that you were an imperial soldier!" She exclaimed with a sigh of relief. "But our pale prince had told us all about you Kagami-kun~!" She giggle at this and Kagami had to wonder just exactly _what_ Kuroko had told them about him. "He is currently in the back talking with Hikaru-chan and Sakura-chan in the Sparrow room. I can let him know you are here if you like-"

"No it's fine, just show the way please." He replied and the girl simply nodded. She then went behind her desk and took out a ring of keys which she used to unlock the large double doors that were located on the left side of the room. The doors opened into a long, well lit hallway, the floor lined by fine carpets and the walls with a door every ten or so feet. Kagami soon noticed that each door had a different bird painted on them in precise detail as they walked down the hall, further into the building.

"Here we are." The girl told him with a sweet smile and knocked lightly on the door with sparrow painted on it. "Sakura-chan? Hiakru-chan? Our prince has a guest, his loyal guard is here for him~" They didn't have to wait more then a second for the door to be unlocked and flung open to reveal another young girl who couldn't have been older then twelve with short mousy brown hair with a cluster cherry blossom flowers nestled in it. _Sakura_ Kagami guessed silently.

"Oh it really is him!" The petite brunette exclaimed excitedly as she looked up with wide eyes up at Kagami who towered over her without even trying.

"Um…" Kagami began to speak but he didn't get the chance.

"This so exciting! Are you really Prince-kun's guard?! What is like in Serin?! Is it really as beautiful as Prince-kun always describes?!" She chattered away excitedly and Kagami could only stand there, unsure how to handle his way too energized little girl. His guide was no help either, seeing as how she currently trying to hide her snickering and failing terribly.

"Stop that Sakura-chan, can't you see your melting his eardrums with your pestering? Let him in already." A new voice cut and the brunette chatterbox was pulled from the doorway. "You can come in you know. We don't bite. " The new girl was tall, almost the same hight as Kagami which was saying something, and had long hair that was a brilliant orange hue. This had to be Hikari he realized. She gestured with the hand that wasn't holding Sakura back by her dress for him to enter the room and hesitantly Kagami did so.

"Hikari-san, Sakura-san? What is the matter?" All three girls and Kagami turned to see Kuroko Tetsuya enter the room from an adjacent bathroom. Though fully dressed his sky blue hair was still wet signifying he had just had a bath. With a slight tilt of his head Kuroko noted Kagami's presence but otherwise seem unsurprised. "Kagami-kun what are you doing here?"

"I came here to get you! You left without me! Again!" All that anger from earlier that morning was back in full force. "Why do you have to be such a pain?!"

"I apologize Kagami-kun for being a pain." Kuroko replied in monotone, his face betraying nothing, as usual.

"ARGH!" He roared in frustration. Trust Kuroko to apologize so bluntly, it always made Kagami feel like he was the villain somehow. "We may not have known each other for very long but I thought we were actually getting some where and then suddenly you go right back to the way it was in the beginning! I may not be the sharpest person around but there is no way I wouldn't notice when something like that happens! I want an explanation and I want it NOW!" He demanded, arms crossed stubbornly in front of him.

"Hana-san…" Kuroko turned slightly to address the girl who had shown Kagami the way. "Would it be alright if you took Sakura-san, Hikari-san and yourself out to get some lunch? I believe Kagami-kun and I need to speak alone for a bit… I can close up for for you if you like. I know I have already taken up much of you ladies's day off and I would hate to inconvenience you all further."

"It is no inconvenience to help you, you are our precious friend. Friends helping friends in never an inconvenience." The orange haired girl, Hikari, said firmly, almost challenging him to say otherwise, while the other girl, Sakura, nodded in agreement, wearing a beaming smile.

"Hikari is right, as always, so don't worry about locking up we will come back and do that, it is no trouble at all." She told him with a gentle smile before leading Sakura and Hikari out of the room, closing the door behind them with a small click.

"Okay spill it already!" Kagami growled the second the girls were gone. Kuroko for a moment looked a bit conflicted but it soon passed and he just sighed and took a seat on the couch, gesturing for Kagami to do the same. He did so, though begrudgingly.

"I have a rather- prominent- past with the Teiko empire. If you were to come with me on one of my trips into Teiko and I was recognized… I can only say that their is a very high chance you could die."

"So mean you have been avoiding because you were trying to protect me?" Kagami blushed when he realized had spoken out loud what he had meant it to stay in his head alone.

"I suppose so." Kagami couldn't stop his face from turning redder. How did Kuroko get away with saying such things without being embarrassed?! It just wasn't fair! "But you are already here so I suppose it would be alright for you to stay along this once." Kagami could have swore he saw the corner of Kuroko's pale lips turn slightly upward but then it was gone.

"I am coming with you on all of your trips into Teiko, not just this one!" He demanded and Kuroko lips formed into small frown. "I can handle myself just fine! I'm the one who is suppose to protect YOU not the other way around!" That must have been the wrong thing to say because suddenly Kuroko turned back to being expressionless and he stood from the couch with a cold smoothness. "I should be going. I suggest you do the same Kagami-kun." And without another word he marched out of the room.

"Kuroko! Wait! Stop!" Kagami yelled in panic as he charged after the pale healer as fast as he could but Kuroko was already nearing the end of the long hall and headed for the door that opened out the main street. Kuroko didn't turn when Kagami called after him and didn't hesitate to throw the door open and walk out of the building. "Kuroko! It's not like that I know you can handle yourself but I-" He didn't get to finish speaking because he realized Kuroko had come to a dead stop no more then two steps outside and was now staring at the crowds that had gathered in the road. "Why is everyone out like this?" Kagami wondered aloud in a low voice. To his surprise it was Kuroko who answered him.

"Each of the five princes is assigned a section of the Teiko Empire to oversee and them making the occasional visits to the larger cities in their section are to be expected."

"So one of those Princes is here right now?!" Kuroko didn't need to answer.

"Kagami-kun we need to leave Kaijo. Now." Kagami didn't like the hint of a shake in the smaller boys voice and he gave a silent nod of agreement. They both moved to escape through the crowd but before they had moved more then two feet they heard the clack of horses coming at a slow canter down the cobblestone street. The prince had arrived.

"Make way for Prince Kise! Make way!" Both Kuroko and Kagami, as well as the rest of the people surrounding them looked up in time to see a very handsome young man atop a beautiful chestnut stallion accompanied by three other riders, knights by the looks of them. Kagami could only assume that the good-looking one was this Prince Kise. The young man, the prince, had striking blonde hair, wore a single silver hoop piercing his left ear and wore two short swords at either hip. He was also, naturally seeing as he was prince, dressed in only the finest but comfortable clothing to be had.

Unfortunately the crowd decided to move and part for the horses and their riders just as Kagami and Tetsuya moved forward, sending both boys sprawling right in front of the blonde prince's mount. The horse reared wildly and the prince only just managed to wheel the dangerous hoofs from hitting the both of them.

"That was dangerous! What do you-" Prince Kise's sharp golden eye suddenly went wide, his gaze locking onto Kuroko who's cloak hood had long since fallen away.

"Kurokochii?! How are you- We thought-" The blonde stammered, the hands holding the horse's reigns quivering her so slightly.

"I humbly apologize your Highness, I believe you have mistaken me for someone else." Kuroko said so smoothly that Kagami almost believed him, almost, as he prostrated himself before the mounted prince. Kagami fumbled for a second before copying Kuroko. They were cutting it rather close as it was, he had no choice but to follow Kuroko's lead on this.

"You are really that insistent that you are not my brother?" The princes voice sounded bitter, strained.

"Your brother your Highness?" Kuroko asked, not raising his head from the ground.

"Yes, my precious little brother, Kuroko Tetsuya. Do you still deny it?"

"I can not be him."

"I know my own brother, I could never forget your face. Ever since the day you were born to the day they told me that you were dead. Why are you lying Kurokochii?" Kuroko did not response. Then the prince's voice went cold. "Why?" Still Kuroko didn't respond. "Fine. Take him and his friend, we are going to see father."

 **A/N- I am so sorry! The stupid thing got all screwed up when I posted it! I am really very sory! I hope you'll forgive me. I do also hope you like this chapter (It's a bit longer then chapter 2). But anyway, thanks for reading and a big thank you the two reviewers who brought the error to my attention I hope this chapter meets your expectations! See! Reviewing making things happen! XD**


End file.
